Dwight (TV Series)
'Dwight '''is a main character and former antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors and after his ex-wife, Sherry, had fled the Sanctuary, Dwight becomes estranged with life as a Savior and decides to ally with Rick Grimes to dethrone Negan. He later becomes a full-fledged member of the Militia. History Background Dwight was born in the early 1980's, he experienced an average childhood where he grew up in a small town in Virginia. During his youth, he was taught by his grandfather in the art of woodcarving, which became a valued hobby of Dwight's and thus he would practice the skill in his spare time. As a young adult, he later met and befriended a local female babysitter named Sherry, originally, when the pair began dating, Dwight was noted for having problems with his memory and thus would generally fail to remember the pleasent times they both shared as a couple, which caused great frustration on his part. Due to his memory problems, he used post it notes to remind him to do certain tasks. Eventually the pair soon fell in love and got married where the two lived together in a single-story house located in Virginia, through their marriage, Dwight befriended her sister-in-law Tina who had diabetes and required insulin in order to treat her condition. Over time, Dwight and Sherry gradually aspired to start a family of their own and thus would attempt to conceive a child together, however their attempts ultimately proved futile. During the onset of the outbreak, Dwight was present alongside Sherry when the initial chaos and devastation occured. The pair were forced to flee into a nearby forest which had become infested with a large herd of walkers. In an act of desperation, the pair utilized a large truck through opening the vehicle's valve in order to spread a trail of gas throughout the forest which they ignited to create a massive wildfire that engulfed the pursuing walkers. After this event, Dwight and Sherry managed to reconnect with Tina who was located in Washington D.C. at the time. At some point later, the trio somehow came into contact with a group of survivors known as the Saviors, whom they subsequently joined and settled into a compound known as the Sanctuary. Originally, the trio worked together to earn points in exchange for supplies; over time however, they grew to become fearful of the community leader, Negan, due to his violent sociopathic actions and oppression. Eventually, Tina fell behind on points and became unable to purchase the insulin which she so desperately required. She was offered an opportunity to marry Negan and become part of his harem, in exchange for no longer operating in a point capacity and therefore always having access to medication. However, acting on impulse, Dwight personally stole the medication whereupon he, Sherry and Tina fled from the Sanctuary. To their misfortune, they were begrudgingly forced to travel on foot with only a limited amount of supplies as well as a lone pistol for protection. At some point later, the three managed to take temporary refuge in the forest which they had previously inhabited. Season Six Daryl Dixon, Sasha Williams and Abraham Ford are intercepted by a group of Saviors apparently led by Wade and when Daryl splits from Sasha and Abraham, they deduce that they were looking for someone else. When Daryl wheels his motorcycle far ahead of the survivors following him into a burnt out forest to hide from them, he walks straight across the road in the other side of the forest. He collapses in fatigue due to his injuries he sustained from falling off his motorcycle, when he gets up and decides to try and find the others. He walks past several charred corpses, some still undead and as he gets closer into the heart of the forest he hears noises. He hides his motorcycle and vest under a fallen tree branch and finds two women, Sherry and Tina, who proceed to tell Daryl he found them and they earned what they took. As a hears a noise behind him, Daryl turns around and Dwight knocks him out with a baseball bat. As Daryl is tied up against a tree, Dwight is keeping an eye on him until the next morning when he forces Daryl to get up and move via gunpoint to help look for Patty. Dwight proceeds to accuse Daryl of being one of "them" and keeps Daryl at gunpoint and on the move and Dwight proceeds to tell Daryl it was him that burnt the forest down, to kill the nearby walkers, by driving a gas tank along the woods and setting it alight. They soon reach a fuel distribution plant overrun with walkers, when Dwight, Sherry and Tina look on in horror and claim that Patty is gone. All three of them are suddenly dampened and Tina says that she'll return to the camp and claims that the others will stop looking. As Tina faints, Daryl uses this as a distraction and grabs the duffel bag with his crossbow and runs into the woods with Dwight shooting at him. He runs far enough into the forest to dive into a small crevice and untie his hands and proceeds to try and reach Abraham and Sasha with his walkie-talkie. Just as he catches his breath, he nears a nearby walker approaching and struggles to get his crossbow out the duffel; he eventually succeeds and shoots the walker. As he does he looks down at the contents fallen out of the bag and notices a cooler filled with insulin. Tina is a diabetic and Daryl returns to Dwight and the rest and demands Dwight's gun, which Dwight hands over, and returns the insulin. He is about to leave until Wade shows up with several other Saviors in cars and begins searching for Dwight, Sherry and Tina and what they took. Dwight shouts at Wade, telling him he isn't going back and that his people shouldn't be trusted. Daryl feels guilty and returns to help them and returns Dwight's gun. Daryl distracts Cam who gets bitten on the arm by a nearby walker and they then give up the search. Dwight is surprised at Daryl for helping them because he thought he was a Savior as well. Soon, they stumble across a melted greenhouse and Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina finds two corpses engulfed in hardened molten glass, who were friends of theirs. Tina proceeds to cry and grieve, until the corpses suddenly turn into walkers, breaking out and biting Tina to her death. Daryl kills the walkers and they put down Tina before she can turn. As Dwight is burying Tina, Daryl asks him the three questions: answering that he killed a lot of walkers but claims he hasn't killed any people because when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl invites Dwight and Sherry to Alexandria to which they accept. All is well until Dwight holds Daryl at gunpoint again, apologizes and steals his motorcycle and crossbow. As they apologize, Daryl mutters they will be and the pair proceed to ride away on Daryl's bike. Dwight and Sherry decided to return to the Sanctuary as they felt it was their best chance of survival. Upon their return, Negan was infuriated that they had gotten Tina killed and about the maiming his men suffered while going after them. As punishment, Negan was about to kill Dwight, until Sherry offered to marry him if he spared Dwight. Negan agreed but felt that it was not enough punishment, so he burned the left side of Dwight's face with a clothing iron. After his maiming, Dwight spent a long amount of time in solitary confinement. At some point he was released and became one of Negan's top lieutenants and no longer had to work for points and was given private living quarters, but he was now separated from Sherry. A little over two months after his encounter with Daryl, Dwight reappears alongside Neil and several Saviors after having accidentally shot Denise Cloyd through her eye in an attempt to kill Daryl. Emerging from the bush, he presents to Daryl and Rosita Espinosa a captured Eugene Porter, whose life he offers to spare if they take him and his men back to Alexandria for their supplies. Dwight begins to taunt Daryl by explaining how he is still trying to become accustomed to handling his crossbow, reasoning that his poor handling has caused him to miss Daryl and accidentally kill Denise instead. After more tense confrontation, Eugene speaks up and gives away the position of the nearby Abraham Ford, pointing towards a nearby stack of oil barrels. Dwight orders his men to scout the area, before he is suddenly attacked by Eugene with a powerful bite to the crotch, causing him to scream in pain and drop the crossbow. He and his Saviors are then fired upon by Abraham, Rosita and Daryl, and a mass firefight between the two groups ensues, resulting in the deaths of Neil and several Saviors, the wounding of Eugene and culminating in Dwight retreating with the remainder of his group. A day after Denise's death, Daryl goes to hunt down and kill Dwight, blaming himself for Denise's demise. Glenn Rhee, Michonne and Rosita go after him and after Rosita splits from the two of them, Glenn and Michonne are ambushed and captured by Dwight and a few Saviors. Some time later, Rosita finds them bound and gagged next to a group of Saviors resting. Daryl tries to sneak up on the Saviors to save them, but Dwight and another Savior appear behind him and Rosita. Dwight greets Daryl and then shoots him as he turns around, assuring him that he will be fine. After Rick Grimes, his son Carl, Abraham, Sasha, Aaron, Maggie Greene and Eugene are ambushed and surrounded by a large group of Saviors led by Simon, Dwight appears and brings out a captured Daryl, Michonne, Rosita and an injured Daryl from a cargo truck. When Glenn tries to intervene to stop Negan from harming Maggie, Dwight jumps up and subdues him before lining him up again. He is present when Negan beats Abraham to death with his baseball bat, Lucille. Season Seven Dwight briefly appears standing along the rest of the Saviors. When Daryl struck Negan across the face, he asks if Negan wants him to kill Daryl, as he looms over him with his crossbow; however, Negan spares Daryl and drags him back to the lineup. Later, Negan orders Dwight to put Daryl in a van, which he does. Inside the Sanctuary, Dwight watches TV, plays air hockey with Laura and carves wooden figurines. He is seen inspecting loaves of bread and he takes one. As he makes his rounds, he searches through the belongings of a man, who tried to steal some supplies for his pregnant wife and son, where he finds pickels and mustard. Dwight grabs tomatoes from a vegetable garden and eggs from a chicken coop. Dwight, Gordon and the workers kneel as Negan passes by. He travels around the compound collecting various other ingredients which he uses to make a sandwich and as he eats his sandwich, he watches distastefully as prisoners earn points. He then makes another sandwich, slapping some canned dog food between two pieces of bread which he takes to Daryl's cell. Dwight then leads Daryl out of his cell and takes him to Dr. Emmett Carson's office, where Carson has just finished examining Sherry. She recognizes Daryl but Dwight forbids her from talking to him and she informs Dwight that her pregnancy test is negative and leaves. Dwight then takes Daryl outside and shows him the compound's fence-line. They watch as two workers secure a new walker outside and Dwight says Daryl will be forced to work in the yard he doesn't make the right choices. Back in his cell, Daryl tells Dwight that he will never kneel for Negan. Dwight then states he said that too before shutting the door and the music resumes. Dwight attempts to break Daryl into servitude and Negan later approaches Dwight, who is holding Daryl captive, and encourages him to be pulled aside for a talk. Once Daryl is secured back in his cell, Negan discusses their efforts in trying to break him with Dwight. As a reward, Negan offers Dwight to sleep with one of his wives with Sherry being the first option. However, Dwight declines and Negan is slightly angered by his refusal but allows him to follow through on his choice. When news of an escaped worker comes over Dwight's radio, Dwight offers to go which Negan accepts. After some time, he leaves to search for a man who escaped from the Sanctuary. Whilst on the road, Dwight encounters several dismembered and mutilated walkers under an overpass. He has a close brush with death as walkers fall from the overpass above and force him to dive to the ground admist the walkers near him. Eventually, Dwight finds the man he was looking for: Gordon. He tackles him to the ground and the two set off back to the Sanctuary. However, during the journey, Gordon has a conversation with Dwight, whereupon Gordon tells Dwight that there's nothing left for him back at the base and he'd rather die than return. Dwight threatens him saying if he doesn't come back, he'll kill everyone Gordon had ever spoke to and would dig up his wife whose corpse would be put on display. Resigned, Gordon goes with Dwight. After a few moments, Dwight changes his mind and shoots him in the back, giving him what he wanted. When Dwight gets back, he finds Sherry in a stairwell and they smoke cigarettes together. Later, he forces a persistent Daryl to look at a photo of Glenn's corpse took right after his brutal death, all the while Roy Orbison's "Crying" plays. Dwight hears him sobbing from the hallway and slightly smiles before walking away. Later on, Dwight takes Daryl to Negan, who once again gives Daryl a choice. Negan explains to Daryl how Dwight became one of his top men and how they escaped the Sanctuary as well as stealing medicine for Tina and what happened when they returned after Tina's death. Negan then tells Daryl he can be one of his top men and he can live in an apartment. Negan then asks Daryl who he is, but he stays silent. Negan asks again but Daryl refuses to submit to Negan, so Dwight takes Daryl back to his cell; where he expresses anger at Daryl. Later, Dwight is seen looking out at the fence, where Gordon's reanimated corpse snarls at him, revealing that Dwight's kill shot was through the back so that Dwight could bring him back anyway. Dwight, along with Negan arrives with a large group of over 30 Saviors; Daryl is among them, appearing injured and pale. Negan demands to be let in; Spencer Monroe opens the gate for them and Rick meets Negan at the gate and notes that he came earlier than planned. Negan strides into Alexandria and thrusts Lucille into Rick's hands, ordering him to hold it for him. Dwight confiscates Rosita and Spencer's guns and then taunts Rosita by taking her hat and pouring her water out before ordering them to find Daryl's motorcycle and bring it back for him. Dwight later retrieves the motorcycle from Spencer and returns Rosita's hat. He asks her if she found anything else, but she replies just his dead friends. He rides up to Daryl and tells him he can have his bike back; all he has to do is say the word. Daryl remains silent and Dwight rides off, smirking. Dwight later appears attacking Carl after he kills George and Chris. Daryl watches helplessly from the other side of the walker-encrusted fence and Negan orders Dwight to back off and offers to show Carl around the Sanctuary. Later, Dwight arrives with Daryl in tow and witnesses the kiss between Negan and Sherry. Daryl carries a snack platter for Negan. Dwight is then shown at a furnace on the factory floor, where Mark is tied up to a chair. Negan reiterates the importance of rules, then brands Mark's face with a hot iron as punishment for his infraction, which is how Dwight got his face burned. Dwight and Sherry later smoke cigarettes in a stairwell and she recalls that their deal with Negan was only supposed to affect them. Dwight points out that if you're alive, it's always at someone else's expense. Negan and Carl prepare to leave in the cargo truck and on their way out, Daryl warns Negan against hurting Carl. Negan tells Dwight to put Daryl back in his cell and drives off. At the Sanctuary, Dwight forces his way to the front of the crowd when a group of Saviors discovers Fat Joey's corpse in the bike lot where Daryl murdered him and he immediately notices a missing motorcycle. He panics and runs through the halls of the Sanctuary, until he arrives at Daryl's empty cell. Dwight grabs his walkie-talkie from his apartment and spots Daryl's prison clothes on the floor. He finds the note that Daryl received from his liberator and studies it: "Go now". Dwight sits in his room, examining the handwriting on the scrap of paper he found. Gary, David and other Saviors barge in and beat him up as Negan watches from the doorway. Dwight sits in Daryl's dark cell, now his cell. Negan informs him that Sherry ran way and wonders if she helped Daryl escape. Dwight defends Sherry but Negan continues hyperthesizing and questions whether Dwight changed his stripes and helped Daryl himself; he then orders Dwight to find Sherry and bring her back. In the infirmary, Carson stitches Dwight's wounds and remarks that Sherry was soft and probably helped Daryl escape. Dwight retrieves his backpack from his apartment and grabs a carton of cigarettes from a hiding spot. Inside the carton is a cigarette stained with Sherry's lipstick and Dwight leaves the compound on a motorcycle. Dwight rides his motorcycle through a dead suburb; he parks in front of an abandoned house and enters. He looks for Sherry in their old home, where they agreed to rendezvous if they ever got separated. He gazes at the photo of himself and Sherry in happier times and he then finds a farewell note from Sherry, along with her wedding rings. She admits to freeing Daryl and apologizes for forcing Dwight into Negan's world. Dwight is shaken with emotion; he places the rings in his cigarette carton. In Carson's office, Carson treats Dwight's wounds and Dwight tells him that he killed Sherry. Carson insists people were cowards before being part of the Saviors and tells Dwight they don't get to have big hearts. Dwight clipped from her farewell letter and planted in Carson's desk: "Goodbye, Honey", it reads and frames him. Negan accuses Carson of helping Daryl escape in order to impress Sherry and he shows him a note from Sherry, that Dwight planted. Carson accuses Dwight of lying, but he quickly folds and falsely confesses when Negan threatens him with the iron. He spares him the torture, but then he grabs Carson and throws him face-first into the lit furnace, burning him alive. Negan puts his arms around Dwight, reminding him about Dr. Harlan Carson. Dwight then joins Eugene on the upper stairway and he asks him if he's on board; Eugene assures him that he is. After a name exchange, Eugene ends his introductions with that they are Negan and Dwight agrees. Dwight is later seen outside of the Sanctuary with Daryl's crossbow, watching Rosita from afar. Upon their return to Alexandria, Rosita leads Rick and the others to the jail cell where Dwight is waiting. Daryl tries to attack him, but is held back by Rick and Michonne. Rosita insists Dwight wants to help them. Rick asks if that's true and Dwight says it is. Rick then pulls his gun out and orders Dwight to his knees. Dwight is questioned for his reasoning to why the Alexandrians should trust him and he tells him that he wants Negan dead. Tara Chambler reminds Dwight that he killed Denise and he tells her that he wasn't aiming for Denise. This enrages Daryl who holds a knife near Dwight's eye, poised to kill him. Dwight tells Daryl that he served Negan for Sherry's sake and Sherry had saved Daryl, but Sherry is gone now. Daryl reluctantly releases Dwight, believing his story. Dwight offers to help them lay an ambush for the Saviors who are coming to attack Alexandria and than to help them take out the Sanctuary and spread out from there until all of the Saviors are gone. While Dwight is released to implement his plan, he returns to Negan armed with a rifle when it's revealed that the Scavengers betrayed Alexandria. Dwight keeps quiet during the confrontation and doesn't take part in the first gunfight. As Negan is about to hit Carl with Lucille, Shiva is released by Ezekiel and another commotion ensues as Dwight and the rest begin to open fire and find cover. Due to the overwhelming forces of Alexandria, Hilltop Colony and the Kingdom, Simon hops back into the truck he drove on in along with Negan and Dwight and drives them away from the battle, making their retreat. Dwight later joins Negan alongside Simon and Eugene in addressing the Saviors as they prepare for war. While cleaning up from the battle, Daryl finds one of Dwight's wooden figures he'd hidden while escaping. Upon the figure, Dwight left the message "didn't know" as a way of informing Daryl and the Alexandrians that he didn't intentionally betray them and wasn't aware of the Scavengers turning on Rick. Season Eight Dwight, now working as a mole for the Militia, communicates with Daryl by shooting crossbow arrows with information wrapped on them at each other. In preparation for the Militia's upcoming attack, Dwight supplies Daryl with the locations of the Savior outposts on the road to their compound. He also directs a large force of Saviors to investigate an explosion set up by the Militia, well-aware that it's actually a trap for whoever goes to investigate. As the attack begins, Dwight nonchalantly lights a cigarette and walks away as the guards on top of the compound are shot. Dwight is later present for the meeting with Negan and the other lieutenants including Simon, Eugene, Gavin and Regina at the Sanctuary. They discuss the joint rebellion of Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom. Dwight gets up to leave for a cigarette but Negan questions why he doesn't want to hear Gregory and Dwight says it doesn't matter because he's just going to do what he's told and leaves, unaware that Dwight is helping Rick and the Militia. Just then, gunshots ring out, signaling the start of Rick's attack. Dwight joins Negan and the other lieutenants to face the Militia when they arrive and Rick calls Dwight out as one of the lieutenants and calls on him as well as the other lieutenants to make their choice about whether or not to surrender before letting a massive herd of walkers into the compound. When the Militia opens fire on the Sanctuary, Dwight ducks inside for safety. Back in the meeting room, the lieutenants discuss their course of action and Eugene calls Regina's plan inadequate and would cost workers their lives. Regina wants to sacrifice them as a distraction but Eugene insists they are valuable and Dwight takes Eugene's side. Gavin turns his attention to who the Savior mole has to be and Dwight turns the conversation to everyone needing to get out. Simon has an angry grin on his face and complaints Dwight about his idea, he then explains how when they find the traitor they will kill the guy slowly in front of everyone. Eugene enters Dwight's room with a jar of cucumbers and expresses thanks for Dwight's support in the meeting. He tells Dwight they will get out of the situation together and Eugene sits at a chess set and touches a piece but Dwight tells him to be careful and wait because they're still wet, he made them himself. Eugene leaves, thanking Dwight once again. Dwight and the lieutenants are in another meeting and suddenly, Laura enters to notify them that the workers are coming up the stairs. They all exit into the corridor and find it full of angry workers making demands. Someone asks where Negan is; when another worker draws a gun, Regina shoots him and says she is Negan. The workers and lieutenants alike kneel when they hear whistling down the hall, as they recognize the sound as Negan. The lieutenants reassemble again later and Gary, Laura and Arat inform the group that someone had taken guns from the armory to give to the workers. Eugene sees the paint from Dwight's chess pieces on the board and is getting nervous with the conversation and looks to Dwight, figuring out that Dwight is the mole. Dwight remains silent towards him. Dwight is confronted by Eugene in his room and makes it known that he is aware of his involvement in Rick's plan. He attempts to talk Dwight down from any further opposition in exchange for keeping his involvement a secret, but Dwight insists that, with all that is occuring, the Saviors are sure to face defeat. Eugene refuses to defy Negan and walks out, warning Dwight not to try anything else that would result in the harm of any of the Sanctuary's inhabitants. Dwight later holds Eugene at gunpoint before he sends the iPod on a remote control glider and orders Eugene to step away from the drone. Eugene relays his plan to Dwight, insisting that he'll be saving the lives of the Savior workers and soldiers, but Dwight argues that his actions will also lead to the deaths of Rick and his friends, people who Eugene now considers former travelling companions. He informs him that the plan will save the lives of both the Saviors and the Militia, and that taking out Negan is the number one priority and goal. Eugene remains firm that Negan will prevail, causing Dwight to threaten him further. Despite the gun to the head, Eugene proceeds to activate the drone and pilot it over the herd. As Eugene flies the drone, Dwight turns his gun's aim towards it and fires several times, destroying it. He feels afterwards and Eugene looks down and spots Daryl's truck crashed into the Sanctuary, breaching the walls and allowing the herd to pour in and the walkers begin making their way inside. Workers and soldiers are eaten by walkers as gunfire and chaos ensue. Eugene watches it unfold and sees Dwight doing little to stop it. Regina guns walkers down and they pile up at the steps. Dwight and the other lieutenants report to Negan about the situation with the herd. Negan has high hopes that Eugene's plan will give them the upper hand. Eugene stares intently at Dwight, then informs Negan that he intends to repair the intercom system, covering for Dwight about being the traitor. During the siege of Alexandria, Dwight leads the Saviors blocking the rear fence of Alexandria alongside Laura. In order to help the residents escape, Dwight purposefully uses cars instead of trucks to block the fence, claiming that it will be enough. As a result, the Alexandrians are able to flee in garbage trucks, smashing straight through the Savior blockade. Later, leading a Savior convoy, Dwight and Laura spot smoke grenades in the road. Recognizing the trap for what it is, Dwight deliberately leads the convoy into it despite Laura's protestations. The Saviors come under attack by the Alexandrians including Daryl, Rosita and Tara. As the gunfight rages, Dwight opens fire on several of his fellow Saviors, killing them, before he runs out of ammunition. Realizing Dwight's betrayal, Laura shoots him in the arm and demands that Dwight call off the Alexandrians, but he refuses. After realizing she is outnumbered, Laura flees. Dwight briefly grabs an assault rifle but is unable to hold it with his injured arm. Finally, all the Saviors are killed and Dwight calls out to the Alexandrians that it is over. Dwight is confronted by Daryl, Rosita and Tara who appear poised to kill him. Dwight tells the group how he helped them escape Alexandria and led the Saviors into their trap. As a result of Laura escaping, the Saviors will now know what he did and he can't go back. Daryl lowers his crossbow and asks if it was his actions that allowed the Saviors to get out, but Dwight tells them that it was Eugene. Dwight insists that he can still help as he knows how the Saviors work and how Negan thinks, insisting that he wants them to win and kill Negan, promising they will settle up after. Daryl removes his old wingvest from Dwight and Rosita aids him to his feet. Dwight joins the others in entering the sewers, but first watches as Alexandria is destroyed with Michonne, Rosita and Tara. Before entering the sewers, Dwight expresses his sincere regret to Michonne about the destruction of Alexandria. After entering the sewers where the survivors of Alexandria are hiding, Rick finds Dwight amongst his people, resting against a wall. Though Rick seems surprised to see him, he continues without saying a word. Personality Victims #Numerous unnamed Saviors. #Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. #'Carla: 'Burned alive in a forest fire. #'Delly: 'Burned alive in a forest fire. #'Denise Cloyd: 'Shot through the eye with an arrow. #'Gordon: '''Shot in the back. Relationships Sherry Tina Negan Simon Daryl Dixon Rosita Espinosa Eugene Porter Emmett Carson Gordon Rick Grimes Tara Chambler Quotes *"Because I want him stopped. I want Negan dead." *"If you're still standing, then it's always on somebody else's back." *"Everything is his or will be." *"You got your friend killed. I got Tina killed. And don't pretend like you don't know the score. You should be dead. But Negan's taken a shine to you. You're lucky. Don't forget." *"Because look where we are! We were losing. Now we're not." *"Now you're good to go. So go." *"Now that's all settled, I gotta a job for ya. Go get me Daryl's bike. Well, if it ain't here. You know where it is, right? You both know where it is." *"You got something to say to me? You're gonna clear the air? Step up on the high horse? No, you don't talk much. Still gettin' the hang of her. Kicks like a bitch, but..." *"Yeah, you probably should've. So here we are. Kinda asks the question, right? Who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you'll just have to take my word for this but she wasn't even what was I aiming for. Like I said, kicks like a bitch. It's nothing personal. Look, this isn't how we look like to start new business arrangements but..well, you pricks kinda set the tone, didn't you? *"It's not what I want. It's what you and Daryl are going to do. You are gonna let us into your little complex, it looks like it's just beautiful in there. And then your gonna let us take whatever and whoever we want. Or we blow Eugene's brains out and then yours, then his. I hope it doesn't come to that. Really, nobody else has to die. Just trying to start with one. Ya know, maximum impact to get our point across. So, what's it gonna be? You tell me." *"Get up or I will put every person you ever talked to on the fence. I'll blindfold 'em and I'll make 'em eat shit sandwiches for the rest of their short, sorry lives! I'll dig up your dead wife and feed her body to the crows, you feel that? You feel it?!" *"And Negan will kill Rick and Daryl and Rosita and all your old frends. I'm working with them to keep them and the people here alive. We can get rid of Negan. Just Negan. We're almost there. Oh, but you are, Eugene." *"You'll be alright." *"I wasn't aiming for her." *"I like to do it." *"You'll end it this way. You go ahead. I'm sorry, I am. I know you want to. He owned me, but not anymore. What I did, I was doing for someone else. She just got away. Somehow, I'm here. So are you because of her. There's another choice. Negan trusts me. We work together, we can stop him. You knew me then, and you know me now. You know I'm not lying." *"Tomorrow, three trucks probably. Twenty Saviors in them. I can slow them down, bring some trees down in the road. Buy a little time for you guys to get ready. If you can take them out, that's where we start. You kill them, I'll radio back to the Sanctuary. Where Negan lives. That's what they call it. I can radio back to them and say everything's okay. If you drive the trucks back, I can let you right inside and with the right plan, we can wipe out the rest, check to see if your friend's still alive. Then we get the workers on our side, build our numbers up and go from outpost to outpost and end this." *"I don't. I watch TV straight to the morning." *"I haven't finished the job. I haven't earned it, right?" *"It's over! I made sure you guys got out the back. I drove the convoy right up to the roadblock. I knew what it was. I can't go back. One of them got away, she's gonna tell 'em. Eugene. I can still help you. I know how they work, how Negan thinks. I want you win, I want Negan to die. We can settle up after." *"No, Simon. We keep what's ours and we don't give up a damn thing. We get out and I don't wanna hear backbiding or pissing or moaning from you two. You gotta problem with that, come at me. You can't lead the Saviors outta here, I will." Gallery D1.jpg D4.png D3.png D2.jpg D6.png D7.png D8.png D9.jpg D10.jpg D11.jpg D12.jpg D13.png D14.jpg D15.jpg D16.jpg D17.jpg D18.jpg D19.png D20.png D21.jpg D22.jpg D23.jpg D24.jpg D25.jpg D26.jpg D27.png D28.png D29.jpg D30.png D31.jpg D32.jpg D33.jpg D34.jpg D35.jpg D36.jpg D37.jpg Trivia Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Antagonists